Spencer's Dollhouse
by TGHall
Summary: Following immediately the season 5 finale; betrayal, secrets, double crossing and latent feelings all emerge as Spencer tries to learn more about Charles and keep her friends safe, especially Aria. SPARIA. Triggers: Non-Con Elements WARNING.


**A/N: Following the season five finale. Still trapped in the dollhouse, things look bleak. This is Sparia, non-con elements so please be warned. I don't own Pretty Little Liars or anything associated with them. **

_ "__I know you've been looking out for me, Charles." Spencer tried to sound sure and brave, certain. "I feel like I already know everything about you, you're my big brother right?" _

_She ran a finger over the dolls lining the table in Charle's playroom. She didn't know where the others where and she didn't have time to dwell on it, Charles kept her company most days. Showing her different things; pictures, letters, bank statements, records and maps, all of Big A's plans laid out in front of her. But he never spoke. _

_The masked figure had nodded. _

_"__And I helped, right?" _

_Again the figure nodded. _

_"__So I should get something in return?" _

Aria sat huddled against the door to Spencer's bedroom, or rather the replica of Spencer's bedroom. She wouldn't make eye contact, just looked down at the floor and pushed herself back into the door as much as she could. She was still in her dirty prom dress, it was three weeks now, maybe four, Spencer had lost track.

Aria was making a smaller target huddling herself against the door, Spencer guessed. It broke her heart to see Aria like this but it was going to get worse before it got better. They needed privacy if this had any chance of working and the only way to get privacy was… Spencer gulped and prayed the camera didn't pick it up.

She strode confidently to Aria. Kneeling down so they were eye level she lifted the girl's chin, Aria tried to pull away immediately. Spencer curled her gentle hand into an angry claw and held tightly to Aria's chin forcing eye contact.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Spencer muttered darkly, she smiled sinisterly and Aria squirmed in her hard grip, but without food for several days the petite brunette was weak and exhausted. She settled down quickly and went back to shaking.

"Now do what I say and you won't get hurt," Spencer instructed as she petted Aria's cheek and stood.

"What… what do you want with me?" Aria gasped, her voice coarse and rough, as though she'd been screaming for days.

"Something you'd never give me," Spencer goaded. "Get on the bed."

Aria's eyes widen as she pieced everything together, she scrunched her eyes closed trying to wake herself up. She began rocking and humming. This couldn't be happening, it was a nightmare some terrible, terrible nightmare.

Spencer watched her, internally she was breaking right along with Aria but on the surface she appeared indifferent, bored even. She chanced a quick glance at the camera, it was still blinking at her. She winked cheekily, the show must go on, with a confident stride she crossed over to Aria.

"We don't have time for this!"

Spencer got a handful of Aria's hair and pulled the girl to unsteady feet. Aria screeched but complied as Spencer forcefully shoved her onto the bed. Spencer made quick work of the dirty prom dress, hurriedly stripping her best friend. Once Aria was in nothing but her underwear Spencer smiled up at the camera.

"Charles if you wouldn't mind?" she asked sweetly, her finger twirling as though asking him to turn around.

The camera didn't budge, still blinking red.

Spencer turned back to Aria who was slowly moving further up the bed, intent to get away, Spencer grasped a dainty ankle and pulled her back.

"Not so fast,little one, we're just getting started." Spencer goaded, she pulled off her own silk robe, a gift that had arrived just before Aria, letting it sail to the floor.

Like a predator Spencer covered Aria's shaking body with her own. They're skin touched and Spencer suppressed a moan at the hot skin she could feel underneath her. They were still in their underwear but she could feel Aria everywhere, she snapped herself out of her lustful thoughts this was not the time. Aria's eyes were still closed and she was rocking herself gently obviously traumatized and terrified. The ends justified the means, Spencer reasoned, they had to.

She pulled Aria's face to her own with strong hands on her cheeks and kissed her passionately. Aria fought back weakly trying to pull away, the indignant squeal lost in Spencer's mouth, as Spencer's sharp tongue slipped along her own.

"I've wanted this forever," Spencer admitted breathily as she pulled away.

Aria's wide frightened eyes looked at her for a second, disbelief, fear and a hint of disgust greeted the taller girl before Spencer reclaimed her lips. She pushed herself further into Aria.

"Get under the covers." Spencer ordered as she pulled away from the addictive kisses.

Aria blinked.

"Now!" Spencer ordered.

Aria jumped but complied, scrambling under the covers.

"Take off your underwear," Spencer ordered.

Aria stared at her vacantly.

"Do it!"

Aria shook her head.

"Fine I'll do it myself," Spencer smiled manically as she slide easily into the bed.

Aria tried to scoot out the other side but Spencer was quicker and held her fast.

Aria fought back as much as she could but Spencer was stronger and easily rid the petite brunette of her bra, Spencer threw it hastily out of the bed. She turned to the camera it was still blinking.

"Brother, I love you, but…" Spencer made a vague gesture that she was busy. "A little privacy? Just an hour?"

She turned back to a quivering Aria beneath her. She smirked back at the camera.

"Maybe two?"

The camera didn't turn off.

Spencer pouted.

"For me?" she asked sweetly.

"Two hours." An automated voice boomed.

"Love you, big brother." Spencer blew a kiss to the camera and then fell back onto her prey, sucking the very life from Aria with a possessive kiss.

Aria pushed back feebly as Spencer ravaged her mouth, Spencer pulled back from swollen lips, nipping at Aria's bottom lip as she moved away.

Hot and feverish kisses scorched across her cheek and down her neck and in any other situation Aria probably would have welcomed this, her neck was especially sensitive, but this was so wrong. Her best friend was what raping her for some sick weirdo's pleasure.

"Is it still on?" Spencer whispered softly into Aria's ear.

Aria tried to turn her head but Spencer held her still.

"The camera, is the red light still on?"

Aria strained to see over Spencer's shoulder but sure enough the red light was off.

Aria shook her head.

Spencer breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed on top of Aria, burying herself into Aria's neck.

"I'm so sorry, Aria. I just couldn't think of another way to get you in here." Spencer confessed her voice choking as tears streamed down her face.

They hadn't seen each other in three weeks, they'd all been isolated after A caught them at the fence or rather after Spencer set them up to help A. The escape, the prom all of it was Spencer double crossing them making her own deals with A behind everyones' back. It wasn't until they stood fenced in that Aria had figured it out.

_A had come up behind them walking slowly, he had no reason to hurry, knowing they couldn't get out. _

_"__There's five of us and one of it." Hanna had rallied. _

_Emily had held up her fists ready to fight. _

_"__I count four," Spencer had muttered._

_"__What are you talking about, Spencer?" Hanna had been beyond anger. Emily right behind her. _

_They'd rounded on Spencer instantly and A had seized the opportunity, Emily hit the dirt first, Hanna not long after, Mona had cried and screamed tried to convince A that she was still Alison but a quick dart to her leg silenced her too. Aria had looked up into her best friend's eyes, shaking her head in disbelief that Spencer would betray them like this. _

_"__Why?" Aria had asked, tears in her eyes. _

_"__Because Charles has answers and I need this to end." Spencer had responded. _

_It wasn't a good enough reason Aria had thought, just as she fell back into strong secure arms, she'd been drugged and was obviously half unconscious but somehow, in spite of everything, Spencer's arms still made her feel safe._

Aria hesitantly reached up a hand to pat the back of Spencer's head as the taller girl cried into her shoulder.

"You.. you betrayed us," Aria accused, still trying to wrap her head around what was happening. In spite of her words her hand, muscle memory she supposed, stroked Spencer's hair soothingly. "And you what brought me here to fuck me, whether I wanted to or not?!"

Spencer pulled away quickly. Her eyes puffy and bloodshot.

"No. Its not like that Aria I promise. I have a plan."

"Your last plan got us all in solitary."

"I know but it was the only way. He knew anyway, he always knows when the power goes out and Mona tries to run for it, how come he always let her run? It didn't add up I had to get him on side, he's my half brother he's always wanted family I gave him that," Spencer's brown eyes implored Aria to believe her.

"Why me?"

"He'd never believe I wanted the others like this, he knows all our secrets."

Aria wisely decided to let that one drop.

"How can I trust you?"

Spencer looked as though she had been shot.

"Because we're dead if you don't, the endgame here isn't letting us all skip off into the sunset, Aria." Spencer's cold eyes were deadly serious and Aria bit back a gasp.

"Whats the plan then?"

Aria sat in Spencer's lap on the bed, topless as Spencer lavished attention to her breasts, at least thats what it all looked like. Aria's back strategically faced the camera just as it began blinking red again. She threw her head back, grasping at Spencer's hair and pulling her in tighter.

Spencer's hand worked furiously under the blanket building Aria up, Aria jerked her hips hard as she rode Spencer's hand.

"Harder.. oh Spence!"

"I told you, you'd like this," Spencer implored. "Tell me."

Aria moaned again.

"Tell me!"

"I do! Oh, oh I love it! More!"

Spencer twisted her hand suddenly and bit into Aria's neck. The sting was sudden but not unpleasant and Aria screamed her approval.

"Spencer!"

Aria collapsed against Spencer's shoulder, panting as though winded.

"Way to make me sound like a stud," Spencer teased softly, low enough for the camera to not pick it up.

Aria concealed her giggle as Spencer gently rolled her onto her back, shielding her from the camera. Spencer pulled her fingers from beneath the blanket and stuck them into her own mouth quickly. Aria blinked, the spike of arousal sudden and unexpected as Spencer licked her fingers 'clean'. Spencer hummed as though her fingers tasted delicious and Aria had to admit Spencer was doing a pretty good job of making this feel real. Aria's panties, still firmly on her body and untouched shifted uncomfortably against her skin.

Aria laid back onto the pillows as they had agreed and drowsily closed her eyes.

The door opened but no one stepped in or out. Spencer stood from the bed covering Aria with the sheet and slipping on her robe.

"She's pretty tired, maybe she should stay here tonight."

Aria didn't hear the response but she guessed from Spencer's sharp intake that it was not affirmative.

"Let me put her back to her room then. Please."

Again her request was met with silence.

"Any good sister knows to put the toys away when you're done playing."

Spencer's voice held a sadistic lit and Aria suppressed her shudder, playing A or not she couldn't stand to hear Spencer's more sinister side. But it seemed to have done the trick.

"Maybe I could play with this one again sometime?" Spencer asked in a light child like tone.

The footsteps retreated but the door didn't close.

Aria lay motionless as Spencer leant over her, strong arms wrapped under her knees and under her back, cradling her as Spencer stood, bringing the sheet Aria was wrapped in with them. Aria shifted into Spencer's hold, wrapping her own arms around Spencer's neck loosely, to still appear asleep.

They headed down the hallway silently, Aria could hear the rhythmic beating of Spencer's heart and with the steady swinging motion as they moved she felt her eyelids getting heavy. She was barely awake as Spencer tucked her into her own replica bed. A light kissed was pressed to her forehead.

"Well talk soon, Aria. Sleep well."

The door creaked closed and once again she was all alone. Only the lingering warmth of Spencer's lips against her skin and the sheet that smelled of Spencer engulfing her comforted her enough to find sleep.


End file.
